


When I'm ready I will fly us out of here

by qui_nn



Series: The Stars Welcome Him With Open Arms [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: +Tubbo, Coming Out, Dialogue-Only, Discord Chats, Discord Servers - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hope you enjoy i guess???, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I think i did pretty pog with the text n shit, Name Changes, Swearing, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Tommyinnit MTF, group chats, only dialogue because i cannot write non-dialogue right now, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui_nn/pseuds/qui_nn
Summary: title from This Is Home by CavetownTommy wanted to get through it by herself, but life had other plans. And she did too.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Dream & GeorgeNotFound, No Romantic Relationship(s), Slight hint of DreamNotFound, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: The Stars Welcome Him With Open Arms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119428
Comments: 22
Kudos: 617
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No angst! Just fluff. I have never written fluff before oh god.

**_SBI Hangout_ **

**_-general chat-_ **

**_the gremlin child_ ** _ is typing… _

_ HELLO!! _

**Music Man**

Hello, child.

**bee boyy**

HELLO TOMMY!!!

_ aren’t you supposed to be in school, big dubs??? _

**bee boyy**

SCHOOL DOES NOT EGGZIST ANYMORE!

**Dadza**

Please tell me you did not burn down the school.

**Blood God**

Anarchy pog

**bee boyy**

i didnt burn downthe schcool!

tommy y are u not in school man

**Music Man**

Yes, Toms, why are  _ you  _ not in school?

_ HAHA losers, i amn not in school for reasons _

**Dadza**

Is everything alright?

**Blood God**

Did you kill somebody

**Music Man**

Oh shit is it serious 

_ Bitches, you all are  _

_ Only bitches question why a BIG MAN like me is outt of school _

**bee boyy**

I am said bitch

why u out of school, bitch

[ Copy  **Cut** Paste … ]

| going to the big house for

some T to become a big woman |

_ no reason important _

**Dadza**

You sure you don’t want to tell us?

**Blood God**

DIDN’T YOU JUST SAY THERE WAS A REASON

_ Said reason is classified for only big men such as myself _

**bee boyy**

oh noooooo i have t0 go to english classs

**Music Man**

You’ll be fine, Tubbo

**Blood God**

Burn down the classroom

**bee boyy**

WILL DO, MR BLADE MAN!!

_ POG ARSON!!! _

**Dadza**

TUBBO DON’T LISTEN TO HIM

TUBBO??

**Music Man**

I think we have lost Tubbo to the claws of english class.

_ NOO TUBBO _

_ MY ONLY FRIENDD _

**Music Man**

What about me

_ WELL ANYWAYS _

_ Im going to go now _

_ BYE ARSEHOLES _

**Dadza**

Bye Tommy!

**Blood God**

See you laterr

**Music Man**

Goodbye Gremlin Child

  
  
  


\---

**Google Chrome**

**-new tab…-**

**-search?-**

good girl names

Nice girl names

names for girls

Names that start with T

names that dont start with T

great girl names

GREAT GIRL NAMES

I SAID GREAT GIRL NAMS???

QWQRUADHSJKNKNJHUIEJKFKDHUOI

Names that start with d girl

Diana name meaning

Is diana a nice name

Dianainnit

Actually nevermind that name is shit

**| Clear Search History? |**

**[** No **|** **Yes ]**

  
  


\---

  
  


**_Dream SMP_ **

**-** **_general chat_ ** **-**

**john lennon**

Padre Nuestro que estás en el Cielo, Santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu Reino. Hágase tu voluntad así en la Tierra como en el Cielo. Danos hoy el pan de cada día. Perdona nuestras ofensas como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden.

**Glatt**

Si si si

**-** **_general two_ ** **-**

**Dream**

We could place our minecraft beds together if you want to

**_Gogy_ ** _ is typing... _

**-private** **_big man club_ ** **-**

**_Tommyinnit_ ** _ is typing… _

**Vikkstar**

Oh, hello Tommy

_ Vikk! My mannnnn! I’ve got a wuick question for you _

_ If you don’t minnd _

**Vikkstar**

What is it?

_ If you had a girl name, what would it be? _

_ I _

_ I uh, have a new cousin and my aunt wants me to name her _

**Vikkstar**

Maybe something like Madeline? 

It's a pretty pog name.

Also, congrats on the new cousin

_ Madeline? That's a pretty pog name.. Yeah. _

_ Oh, thanks! _

\---

**-Contacts-**

**Mum**

_ What do you think of Madeline? _

_ As my new name, i mean _

I think that’s a beautiful name, sweetheart!

_ Great! _

_ I think I’ll tell Eryn whilst you tell dad. _

Will do, ma’am :)

  
  


**-Contacts-**

**Big Man Eryn**

_ BIG MAN! _

_ HEYY! _

Heyy, Toms.

What’s up with my favourite woman?

_ That's the thing!  _

_ I picked out a name, big man. _

POG!!

LET'S HEAR IT!

_ Madeline.  _

_ How does it sound? _

I love it, Mady!

Madyinnit

or

Maddinnit ?

_ Maddinnit sounds POG!!! _

\---

**_SBI Hangout_ **

**-** **_important shit_ ** **-**

**_the gremlin child_ ** _ is typing… _

_ @everyone hey bitches. Time for something important _

**Music Man**

What?

**Dadza**

Is something wrong???

_ Phil why is that your first reaction for everything _

**Music Man**

You are unnaturally calm for Tommyinnit.

_ Oh, that's because I am not Tommyinnit _

**Blood God**

????

**bee boyy**

wwahttt

**Dadza**

You’re not?   
  


**Music Man**

I’m confused.

_ Hello, nice to meet you. I’m Madeline and I go by she/her pronouns. _

**- _the gremlin child_ -**

**| Change Name? |**

**[ Yes |** No  **]**

**-** **_Maddinnit-_ **

**Music Man**

Holy shit pog

Nice to meet you Mady !

**bee boyy**

Kinda confused but hello ma’am!!!

**Blood God**

_ I knew I could always talk to women… _

Proud of you, Madeline. Thanks for telling us

**Dadza**

POGG ALWAYS WANTED A DAUGHTER!!!

  
  



	2. But strangely she feels at home in this place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _chapter title taken from This Is Home by Cavetown ___  
>  _  
>  _Everything is perfect. Madeline is ready._   
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter is; @KRAKENISLAND
> 
> Just if you were wondering

**_Dream SMP_ **

**-** **_general chat_ ** **-**

**Jack Manifold**

I kinda am the best at being the villain

**Nihachu**

???   
No, Jack Manifold

I think I am the best villain

**Dream is soft for gogy**

who the fuck changed my nickname

**_Maddinnit_ ** _ and  _ **_Jack Manifold_ ** _ are typing… _

_ HEYYY BIG MAN _

_ WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NICKNAME IS DIFFERENT??? _

**Jack Manifold**

NOTHING LOOKS DIFFERENT TO ME

**Ghostbur**

Jack why did you gang up with the gremlin???   
  
**Dream**

I SWEAR

_ But dearest dream, you never swear on stream _

**Jack Manifold**

Unless you’re very mad

_ And you wouldn’t be mad at a minor, now, would you? _

**Chubbo**

i am confusled

Also aslo 

We have a probklem uhmm

**Awsamdude**

#problem-chamber ??

**-** **_problem-chamber_ ** **-**

**Chubbo**

i burnt down my school

**Mr. Minecraft**

WHAT

**Blade**

When i said ‘anarchy pog’ i did not mean burn down your school

**Chubbo**

IT'S OKAY! Really tho

It's just a quarter of the faciality

_ What the fuck. _

**Sapnap**

What the fuck, dude

**Karl**

^ _ when i said ‘anarchy pog’ i did not mean burn down the school _

YOU TOLD HIM TO BURN DOWN THE SCHOOL?

Also why aren’t you sleeping?

**john lennon**

BAHAHAH LMAO  _ ‘WHY ARENT YOU SLEEPING’???? _

**Karl**

QUACKITYYY

_ Im stll surprised tubbo actually burned his school down. _

_ Wait.. _

**Chubbo**

Dont we go to teh same school??????????

_ GUESS IM ON VACAY BOYSSS _

**Mr. Minecraft**

Im texting both of your parents right now

**Gogy**

i was sleepign what's going on

**Blade**

**@Ph1LzA Minecraft > Mr. Minecraft ** how do you even have their numbers?

_ Magic _

**Chubbo**

We told him 

_ Tubbo shut up _

**Chubbo**

ok

**john lennon**

Tubbo, where are you right now

**Chubbo**

In a classroom

**Dream is soft for gogy**

In a different school?

**Gogy**

What--?

**Chubbo**

no

Im in my school

**Mr. Minecraft**

THE ONE THAT'S BURNING???

_ TUBBO GET OUT OF THERE OR I SWEAR ON MY beautiful and perfect womanly BODY THAT I’LL KILL YOU MYSELF _

**Ghostbur**

What the hell tubbs

**Chubbo**

What is that noise????

does anyone else hearing a beeping noise?

**Blade**

I don't live in the uk 

**Ghostbur**

That's probably the fire department

Just stay where you are

**Sapnap**

How are you even messaging us rn

**Chubbo**

Ive got two phones

_ Big Dubs has two phones _

**Sapnap**

Why do you have two phones

_ for reasosbs duh _

**Chubbo**

Reasons

\---

**-Twitter-**

**-new tweet-**

**| @tommyinnit My school burnt down poggers |  
**

**| Post Tweet? |**

**[ Yes |** No  **]**

**-Discord-**

**_Wilbur Soot_ **

Did you literally just tweet about Tubbos school burning down

_ Technically it's my school too _

_ Also, i was thinking about something _

That's a first

_ Dont be a dick. _

_ anyways, _

_ I was thinking about coming out to, well, the world and stuff  _

If you feel comfortable with doing it

Then yeah, go for it

I’ll be right behind you.

_ Thanks big man _

\---

**-Twitter-**

**-Tommyinnit-**

**-Tweet-**

| @Tommyinnit

Gotta say something importante https://www.twitlonger.com/post | 

  
  


**[Open Link?]**

**[ Yes** **|** No **]**

  
  


Hello boys! Got something important today! That's why im on a twitter longer, because this is going to be pretty long. As you all know, i’ve been on a short break recently. No, this is not because Tubbo burnt down my school. It is because I had realized something. And to realize it I had to go through some pain. Drumrolls pleasee!! DUNDUNDUNDUN!! I’m transgender! My name before (tommy) has been changed to Madeline, that means my user will now be Maddinnit. My pronouns (before we he/him) are now she/her. I hope you respect my boundaries and my new self. See you all later, chat!!

  
  


**-Twitter-**

**-Maddinnit-**

**-Tweet Comments-**

**@QuackityHQ**

**** banger tweet miss

**@jschlatt**

_ Replying to QuackityHQ _

__ Vouch

**@WilburSoot**

Lesbianinnit canon?

**@TubboLive**

BIG WOMAN MADELINE!!!

**@The_Eret**

Proud of you, Mady :)

**@Technothepig**

Told you all i could speak to women

**@Ph1LzA**

Now I canonically have a daughter POG!

  
  


\---

  
  


**-Twitch-**

**| Go Live? |**

**[ Yes |** No  **]**

  
  
  


_ “Welcome back, boys! It's your woman, Mady!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rich Text is way easier than HTML????
> 
> POG! This was a sequel to the first chapter, a friend asked if I could make one more. I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Edit: so many hits ohymygodwhatthehell


End file.
